


Frog

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Thirty Day Writing Challenge - Mizuki/Cynder [20]
Category: 47 Ronin (2013), Legend of Spyro
Genre: Anger, Blades, Dragons, F/F, Femslash, Flowers, Forests, Frogs, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kitsune, Poison, Trees, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki didn't know what type of flower it was, but it was very annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frog

Sunlight filtered through the three-hundred foot tall trees onto the emerald grass while a poisonous, glowing amethyst river burbled past them. The Ancient Grove of the Dragon Realms was very beautiful, but also very annoying. Mizuki didn't know what type of creature it was, it looked somewhat like a purple and blue flower, but being lashed with its frog-like tongue was irritating. She grabbed hold of the tongue and, since returned to her birth form, Cynder sliced it off with her tail blade. The flower gave a pathetic croak and collapsed into a pile of gems, which Cynder proceeded to absorb. Since no other creature seemed about to attack them, they settled down to relax and watch the clouds. 


End file.
